


Make Us Faster

by orange_8_hands



Series: Biting Hands [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Hair-pulling, Kissing, LGBTQ Female Character, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Stripping, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, now, is Krissy sloppily running her tongue along the inside seams of Claire's mouth, eyes closed as she angles Claire's head to give her better access.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Us Faster

**Author's Note:**

> **Note about the fic** : Please check out the tags for any triggers. (Also everything is consensual, but enthusiasm responses are at different levels during part of this.) Background Josephine/Krissy and Claire/Emma; this verse includes Josephine/Krissy/Claire/Emma and Josephine/Claire. Can be read as a stand alone. Always 8sword's fault. Once again title from the [remix](http://oranges8hands.tumblr.com/post/64107728409) of Harder Better Faster Stronger by Daft Punk/Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.
> 
>  **Note about the series** : Next up is Claire/Emma. I'm also toying with the idea of another F/F/F/F to finish the series (because I like bookends) and I'm open to suggestions of kinks (anon is fine too here or [at my tumblr](http://oranges8hands.tumblr.com/ask)) if there's something you'd like to see.

  
It's strange that it starts with kissing, Krissy's body pushing into Claire's and sinking them both further into the couch cushions, Krissy's mouth moving down Claire's neck to suck large hickeys into Claire's skin, lips leaving trails up her jaw until she can capture Claire's, exchanging panting breathes and tongue and the edge of teeth. It's _strange_ , is all, because Claire doesn't kiss often, not even Emma gets much more than the barest hint of lips grazing across her mouth before Claire is pulling back, that Claire has, in fact, probably been fucked by more people than she's kissed. Her and Josephine never have, at least, and Josephine's all about creating new experiences for Claire's skin to soak up and stain the sheets with.  
  
She flashes to their first time, the four of them and Josephine and Emma controlling the show, Josephine playing her body like a fiddle, like she knew every piece of music by heart and had only one performance to prove it. Krissy had kissed her then, unnoticed really even as Krissy's lips pressing against the cut on her own helped drive that spike of pleasure/pain into orgasm.  
  
This, now, is Krissy sloppily running her tongue along the inside seams of Claire's mouth, eyes closed as she angles Claire's head to give her better access. Her right hand is cupping Claire's face and her left is finally moving downwards, flicking the buttons of Claire's top open. Her mouth is traversing jawline again but this time it heads upwards, finds Claire's ear lobe and sucks it in. Claire gasps softly, tilts her head to provide better access, feels Krissy grin into the bite she makes. Krissy's left hand is skating across her stomach and leaving shivers as she manages to pop Claire's jeans open with one hand, pull the zipper down.  
  
It's not the right angle for what she wants to do and she's already moving them, pulling herself into the cracks between Claire's side and the back of the couch, maneuvering Claire onto her side so Krissy can spoon behind her, stick fingers down her underwear and straight onto her clit. Krissy's using her teeth now, sweeping them up and down the tendons of Claire's neck, her right hand pushing Claire's neck into an almost awkward angle against the couch's arm rest and Claire's getting wetter by the second. Krissy's index finger is rubbing faster and faster against her clit, her mouth not just sucking bruises but biting into her neck enough to leave indents, and Claire's hand is coming up behind her to force Krissy onto her neck harder, pushing Krissy into it like she still needs directions.  
  
It seems slow, almost, the way it feels like its spiraling up her, and Krissy's got two fingers on her clit rubbing it so hard it feels more painful than good, nerves tingling and Claire's grunting, mouth fallen open and wet exhales as she closes her eyes tight, squeezing them shut as it builds and builds and builds inside of her.  
  
The sound is punched out of her when Krissy sinks her teeth into the soft curve where neck meets shoulder, and she shudders over and over again because Krissy's still got her index and middle finger rubbing against Claire and it's definitely more pain than pleasure at this point, lasts until Claire's got small tears slipping out of her eyes and she grabs Krissy's hand, presses her fingers hard and still against her clit until the quivers are smaller.  
  
After a long moment Krissy withdraws her hands and smoothly rolls over Claire, crouching on the floor right in front of her and grabbing Claire's face to smash their mouths together, Krissy moaning into Claire's mouth when Claire opens her lips and accepts her. When Krissy finally pulls away, the pupils of her eyes are blown large with lust. She stands up and pulls off her pants and underwear quickly, then drags Claire down the couch a little and climbs over her so she's straddling Claire's chest, balance precarious as one knee stays on the edge from falling off the couch. Her hands are dragging into Claire's hair and pulling her head back, chin tilted up and fingers digging into her scalp.  
  
"You ready?" Krissy asks, and barely waits for the okay before she's lifting slightly to settle her pussy right over Claire's mouth, swinging her body around to balance her knee against the arm rest, her right hand coming out to help hold her against the back of the couch, her left hand already fisted around Claire's hair.  
  
Claire's mouth starts immediately, her hands coming up to frame Krissy's waist and help lift her, maneuver her so Claire can move between long laps up her clit and lips puckered up to suck at her hole. She firms her tongue and lets Krissy ride her, digs her fingers into Krissy's hips and feels Krissy smear herself across Claire's face. Krissy talks, _yes_ and _more_ and a drawn out _fuuuuuck_ to all of Claire's efforts, her tongue working Krissy's clit and Krissy's fist almost rips out Claire's hair when she starts to come, abrupt thrusts that turn sloppy and Claire doesn't stop until Krissy's fist releases her and she slides down Claire's body to lay on it again. She leans in to kiss Claire, to taste herself on Claire's face, but the movement has her bare skin scratching against Claire's jeans, still half open.  
  
Krissy looks down, Claire's top open and nipples straining against her bra, the soaked underwear still half covered by her pants. She smirks, rolls back into the crack between Claire and the back of the couch and pushes Claire off until she gets the hint, stands up and starts to strip.  
  
"Slower," Krissy says when it looks like Claire's aim is to be undressed as quickly as possible, no tease at all. "Watch me first."  
  
Krissy doesn't bother getting up completely, but even sitting on the couch with its back hampering her movements she knows how to do this, revealing inch by slow inch of her stomach, breasts, face as she pulls her shirt up and off. Her bra is one of those numbers that clasps in front, and she plays with it, has Claire's eyes boring so hard like she can see through it, and Krissy lets it slide down her arms and tosses it off, spreads her legs and she knows, she _knows_ exactly what kind of picture she makes.  
  
"Give it your best shot," she says, and Claire smiles, the barest hint of one, starts to sway her hips to the beat in her head. Her shirt - already half off because of Krissy's treatment - slides off, and then she's running her hands down her hips, taking her jeans between her fingers and casually moving them down her thighs, stepping out of them and dragging her hands back up to her underwear, pausing at her panties before continuing up to her bra.  
  
Without meaning to Krissy's hand is already heading to her lap, fingers stroking where Claire's tongue had just been, unhurried movements to match Claire's leisurely strip show as she just sways and runs her hands up and down her body. Krissy's all for moving slow - that's a lie - but this is unbearable, and she hooks her foot around Claire and pulls so Claire tumbles closer. Krissy's other hand comes up and drags Claire down to kneel between her open legs, grabs Claire's hair and yanks her face to her tits.  
  
"Come on, come on," Krissy mutters, and then Claire's mouth is opening and swallowing her nipple into the hot heat of it, Krissy's hand tightening instinctually to keep Claire there. Claire's got her right hand on the cushion to help brace herself, and she takes her left up to Krissy's tit to rub her nipple. Krissy is riding her own hand now, the other still holding Claire to her, and she's back to talking, "Right there Claire, bite down, come on, d-yeah, yeah, like that, oh fuck, Claire, like that," a steady stream she doesn't stop until once again her hand's convulsing at the back of Claire's head, Claire's scalp aching like she likes it.  
  
Krissy pulls her hand away from the violent tremors of her clit and feeds it to Claire, let's Claire suck the taste off her fingers until the skin feels soft, like it does after soaking underwater. Claire's eyes are caught in Krissy's until Krissy's pushing her head down, and Claire's tongue is out immediately catching the flavor.  
  
Claire lets Krissy drench her again, mouth working on Krissy's pussy like it's a last meal, sucking rhythmically until Krissy's voice is going again, on that edge between begging and demanding, and on Claire's next swipe up her clit she bites down, has Krissy bucking against Claire's mouth, writhing into the seat in a parody of escape as Claire gathers as much taste as possible before sitting back, Krissy's hand falling off from behind Claire's head.  
  
Krissy leans down, captures Claire's mouth and moans into it, working her tongue against Claire's lazily until she needs to catch her breathe again. She reclines back, looks at Claire between her legs. Brings one hand up, rubs the last of the saliva off Claire's face.  
  
"Let's get some food and do that again," she finally says, and Claire laughs, stands up and helps Krissy collect herself on unsteady feet.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Claire says, and leads the way into the kitchen. 


End file.
